Siren: Fairy Tail Saga
by Springhalf
Summary: In the midst of Acnologia's attack, a mysterious girl was summoned and protected the guild. Just who or what is she?
1. Tenrou Island

**Chapter 1: Tenrou Island**

A few minutes before Acnologia attempts to blow up Tenrou Island, standing by the sidelines was a young girl with long yellow hair and green eyes. She wore a white robe with a simple design, and a pink bow-tie on her neck. Her name was Mavis Vermilion, the first Master of the guild, Fairy Tail.

As she watched the fight between her guild and Acnologia, she couldn't help but smile at the magnificent spirit and courage her guild was displaying, as what was being shown to her was the ideal guild she had always envisioned.

Yet, she understood. With their current strength, it was impossible to escape from the dragon's wrath, let alone attain victory. Thus, with both of her small hands clasping together, she prayed. She was calling out to a certain someone that could hope to turn the situation around. She was calling out to **_her_**.

* * *

As Acnologia was storing up for his breath attack...

"Crap! I don't have enough time to draw the necessary runes to form the barriers..."

"There are many type of barrier magic that don't require the usage of runes, you know!?"

"As expected of Levy!"

"Come on everyone, let's hold hands! Channel all your mana to Freed!"

Hand in hand, everyone in the guild formed a circle. None of the guild members was actually confident that their barrier had the capability to block the dragon's attack, yet they held onto the little hope that they would survive and return to their guild together.

With their hopes and wishes aligned, a magic circle was suddenly formed under them, blinding them.

"What the!? What is this light!?" Lucy shouted, with her eyelids half opened.

"Teleportation... no, a summoning circle!?" Makarov exclaimed as he quickly examined the details of the circle.

"I'm pretty sure I set up a barrier, and not a summ-"

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOAR!"**_

Before Freed get to finish his sentence, the black dragon unleashed his attack. As everyone was startled by the magic circle, their barrier magic was disrupted, and there was barely any time left to re-organize in that short instant. They were bracing upto receive its attack when the breath was blocked by a wall filled with blue translucent hexagonal-like shapes, as they covered the sky above the island.

"Being greeted by a dragon's attack is a first, even for me."

Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. Above the glowing circle, in a half kneeling position with her left hand outstretched to the sky, was a girl with flowing black hair. She was dressed in a white robe with delicate designs.

"Who are you!?" Natsu shouted at her.

"My name? We can talk about that later. Talking in the midst of battle is against my policy." She replied softly. "Though, in my current state, I don't think I can handle this much longer as well."

As she said that, the dragon's roar became more deafening, and the shield began to chip off bit by bit. Acnologia seemed to be getting agitated.

"So... We're going into hiding for a bit. Everyone, get down!"

Even though the girl was someone they just met, the guild members did what they were told to.

Seeing everyone in their position, the girl stood up and brought down her left hand. In that instant, the barrier blocking the attack broke. Undaunted, she clapped her hands once. A bright light emerged from her hands and enveloped the entire island almost immediately, right before the attack reached the island.

And then, the island disappeared.

Waves came crashing and huge whirlpools were formed to cover up the missing land, and as if there was nothing there in the first place, the water became still.

Thinking the island was destroyed by him, Acnologia snorted and flew away.

Onlookers from the Magic Council could only believe that the island was indeed destroyed by the black dragon, and the news of the disaster was spread throughout Magnolia.

Searches from various guilds and by the council led to that very same conclusion.

And thus, 7 years passed in a flash.

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

'The S-Rank Promotion Examinations, Grimoire Heart's Invasion, Acnologia's attack, and a sudden appearance of a girl. So many events happened in the span of 2 days... My head hurts... I wonder if everyone is alright?'

'Hmm? My body feels heavy... As if I haven't used it for ages... I must be tired out from everything that has happened... Yeah, that's probably it.'

"...What! Shut Up... Gah! Woooah!"

'That voice belongs to Natsu. Looks like he's alright. Everyone's probably fine as well then...'

'Ah... I have to get up as well.'

With my left arm as a support, I used my right hand to push my chest off the ground. I opened my eyes and in my entire vision was the face of the girl who protected us from Acnologia. She was sleeping soundly on the lap of a girl that looked roughly 10 or 11 years old. Her blond hair swayed with the wind as she gave me a warm smile.

"It seems all of you are alright, that's a relief." She said.

"Wh- Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion. Fairy Tail's first guild master."

'Eh?'

'EH!?'

'Fairy Tail's first master!? This small girl is!?'

"Gather everyone here. I will explain everything." She requested, smiling, while I was still in shock.

_A few minutes later..._

When all the members were gathered, she began speaking.

"When Acnologia attacked, I realized that with your current strength, it was impossible to win."

Everyone looked down, including me. We couldn't even scratch it when we gave it our all.

"Don't look so sad. The bravery and courage everyone showed when you guys fought Acnologia was awe-inspiring. I was deeply moved." She praised.

"Thus, I was compelled to intervene, but with a mere ethereal body, there's barely anything I could do. However, I could at least summon someone that could do something." She continued as she stroked the hair of the mentioned girl that was still sleeping on her lap.

"First, who is she?" Master Makarov asked.

"Her name is Siren. She's a dear friend of mine, as well as a member of the guild." She replied while revealing the girl's left arm that was hidden behind her robe. There were many tattoos and markings, and among them was indeed the mark of our guild.

'However, if she's of the First Master's generation, then she must be...'

"First, then is she-"

"She's well and alive." She answered the question before I could even finish it.

"Eh? But how is she still so young!?"

"Hmm... That's something you will have to hear from Siren herself. However, I doubt she will be waking any time soon. She did spend quite a lot of her magical reserves after all. She even forced herself to take in the surrounding magical power to enhance the spell, to ensure your safety, even though she just arrived back to this world. Though, because of that, everyone was frozen in time for 7 years." She explained.

'This world? As in worlds like Earthland and Edolas? And 7 years... Did 7 years really pass just like that?' I couldn't believe what I was hearing, though it seemed to be the truth, as Jet and Droy looked so much older.

"In any case, as long as everyone's safe, it's a satisfactory result. I must say, the guild has became quite wonderful, Third. I hope you guys will continue to cherish such bonds." Mavis happily said.

Master scratched his head with his face lowered when he heard her praises, while we all smiled and laughed.

"Now then, it's about time you go back to your home. Everyone's probably waiting for your arrival. Ah and, I would like you to take care of Siren for me."

Saying that, Siren's body floated above us and stopped right before Laxus. Without any warning, her body began to descend, and Laxus quickly caught her with his two hands.

"Siren loves men that are huge and strong. If she were to wake up in your arms, I bet she will be quite happy." Mavis giggled as she slowly faded into the air.

I will never forget the shocked face that Laxus made on that day.


	2. Awakening

It has been 2 weeks since the return of core members of Fairy Tail. The festival-like mood in the guild has just begun to settle down. Siren however, has yet to wake from her slumber. She's currently resting in the infirmary that's on the second floor of the small guild building, and the person watching over her was none other than Laxus himself.

"Being able to sleep for so long even when the guild was making such a ruckus... Huu..." Laxus sighed.

When Mavis pushed Siren to him, he was irritated for a while. He decided to bring her over to the guild and force someone else to take care of her after that. However...

"The first has tasked you with this sacred mission, and you shall fulfill your duty till the end!" Makarov said.

And thus, Laxus was stuck watching over her.

'Well... It's not like she's that bad looking, and her sleeping face does look kind of cut- Wait! What the hell am I thinking about!' Laxus' face was flushed red as he twisted and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Arara, it looks like you're having fun." Mirajane said as she popped in.

Laxus immediately straightened himself.

"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about."

Mira giggled as she placed down a tray with 2 tea cups on the table. She then proceeded to pass Laxus one of the cups.

"Here you go."

"A-Ah, thanks." Laxus replied as he took a sip of the tea.

"So, how is she?"

"The same as usual."

"Is that so... Well, seeing how much mana she used to block Acnologia's attack, she will need a decent amount of rest."

"I guess. So, how was it? Seeing that you're here, you might have found some information regarding this girl?" Laxus asked. Ever since the welcome back party ended a few days ago, Laxus requested Mira to dig out any information regarding Siren.

"Well... I spent a lot of time in the old guild building's library, but there's almost nothing about her. However, I managed to discover that along with Mavis and 3 others, she was one of founders of Fairy Tail." Mira said.

"Founder!? That's impossible, seeing how young she looks..." Laxus exclaimed.

"I was doubtful as well, but there's no doubt about it. There's even a picture, here." Mira said as she handed over a yellowish tattered sheet.

The photograph showed 5 people. 3 men stood behind while Siren was hugging a smiling Mavis. To his disbelief, she looked exactly the same as she was currently.

"Maybe she's a spirit like Mavis?" Mira suggested.

"No, she definitely has a physical body. Immortality? But how..." Laxus thought.

Both Mira and Laxus pondered for quite a while.

"Well, there's no use thinking about it. We can ask her when she wakes." Mira broke the silence.

"There's no helping it then." Laxus agreed.

"What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Huh!?"

Both Mira and Laxus turned to face Siren. She was still lying on the bed, but her posture changed. Her body was now facing to where Laxus and Mira were, and she was staring at them. Mira and Laxus did not expect her to wake up so suddenly while they were conversing, thus they were startled for quite a while.

"G-good morning." Laxus managed to say.

"Mm! Good morning to you as well." Siren said energetically as she smiled.

* * *

After a while, the guild members were all gathered at the first floor, standing in the middle of everyone was Siren.

"It seems that I was a bother for everyone while I was asleep. I sincerely apologize, and I thank everyone for the hospitality." Siren said as she bowed with a smile.

"Ah, please raise your head! We were the ones that were saved by you in the first place, so we had to do at least this much." Makarov exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right! And you don't have to be that formal!" Lucy said.

"Is that so? Alright then! First off, I guess I shall introduce myself. My name is Siren Mcdowell. A long time ago, I was a member of Fairy Tail." Siren said.

"You mean when the guild was founded?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"Isn't that like a hundred years ago?" Gray continued.

"Ara, it has been that long?" She pondered.

"You look so young though." Erza commented.

"A lot of people say that about me." She blushed while she placed both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Are you immortal?" Wendy asked.

"Yep." Siren bluntly answered.

"..." Then, it was quiet for awhile.

"Are you a vampire?" Wakabe broke the silence.

"Haha... Stories of vampires are just myths-"

"Yep." Before Macao could finish, Siren interjected.

"..." Silence filled the room once more.

"I am a vampire." Siren emphasized once more.

"Oooooooooooh!"

"She's going to suck our blood!"

"Hide! Run!"

"Settle down! Even if she's a vampire, she's still part of our guild!" Makarov shouted.

"That's right. I'm still part of your guild. Ah, the girl over there, you look tasty. Let me drink some of your blood." Siren said as she pointed at Levy, while licking her lips.

"Kyaaaaa!" Levy hid behind Gajeel.

"I don't care if you're part of the guild or you're a vampire, but if you do anything to Levy, I will beat you up!" Gajeel exclaimed as he raised his right arm to cover Levy.

"Pfft... Pfft... Hahahahahahaha!" Siren's laugh resounded across the room. Everyone was startled.

"Ah... I can't handle it anymore. Hey, Mr Princess Knight, it was a joke, so calm down, will you?" Siren told Gajeel.

"Wua? Princess Knight? I'm not-" Gajeel shouted to hide his embarrassment. Levy was flustered so well.

"So you're not a vampire?" Erza asked.

"I'm a vampire alright." Siren answered.

"..." Everybody's face was pale white.

"But I sealed my vampiric abilities long ago, and this includes my need to suck human blood. Other than my immortality and regenerative abilities, I'm not really that much of a vampire." Siren continued.

"... Is that true?" Levy probed.

"Really. So there's nothing to be scared of. I just wanted to have some fun, that's all." Siren assured everyone.

The guild members finally managed to calm down.

"So yeah, with that, I hope to get along with everyone from now on!" Siren shouted.

"Oooooooooh!" A loud cheer emitted from everyone in the guild, and thus began the celebration for Siren's recovery.


End file.
